Currently, with the increasing popularity of wearable electronics, there is an increased desire to convert various electronic devices such as cameras, flashlights, microphones, electronics power supply, memory elements, network devices (Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and cellular), switches, and/or the like, into wearable components. Traditional cameras have given way to digital cameras, which, in turn, have given way to smart phone cameras. Currently, wearable cameras and cameras with various mounting formats have emerged as a means to place a camera module closer to action and at a perspective that is necessary for the sport or activity it is meant to capture.
However, current wearable cameras suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, a wearable GoPro® Hero camera depends on a mounting element located on the bottom of the camera and a mounting device which has been fastened to a base element. This requires a user to implement many mounting devices in advance of using the mountable camera. In addition, the GoPro® Hero camera contains all the needed electrical components within the same enclosure as the camera, which results in a bulky device.
Another approach provides a minimal camera operated by remote control and depicts a mounting element and base with its own mounting device. Again, the mounting module must be anticipated and attached to an object before the camera can be mounted onto the mounting module. Other wearable camera strategies that don't allow for moving between mounting to a base element rely instead on designing the camera in such a way that it can only be mounted on a specific body part: an earpiece (e.g., Looxcie®) or into glasses (e.g., Google® Glass).
Electronic devices, such as smart phones and personal computers, have image processing and application services. However, these devices do not offer convenience for taking pictures or shooting videos for many activities including any form of athletics, assisted reading, surgery, repair work involving streaming video of handy work, and, in a military sense, surveying a battle field.
Other problems that plague the modern wearable cameras include a poor ability to control and monitor the precise direction of the camera, and ability to capture a wide angle images without relying on an ultra-wide-angle fisheye lens that produces strong visual distortion.